


Artificial Love

by kimmml



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 01:35:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16588226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimmml/pseuds/kimmml
Summary: Which the usually cool and calm Kim Kai can't keep his cool anymore because of a certain Chemical Engineering student called Oh Sehun.





	Artificial Love

“Omo omo look, Kai is practicing!!” A girl with short hair nudged her friend when they walk past the dance studio causing her friend to stop walking abruptly. Two of them squealed in joy, paying zero attention to the guy who just walk past them with a disapproving look on his face and a soft mumble of “girls...” The person in the dance studio was too focus matching his movements to the beat to notice the two ‘fangirls’ standing outside and staring at him with hungry eyes. He collapsed to the wooden floor after the music ended, panting heavily and trying to catch his breath. A thin layer of sweat can be seen through the layer of white fabric he’s wearing and the ‘fangirls’ outside squealed again, causing him to look towards the direction. A slight frown appeared on his flawless features when he caught sight of the girls but he paid no mind to them afterwards as he’s used to this. After his breathing was back to normal, he stood up to gather his things and decided to leave the studio and called it a day. The girls offered him a smile when he walked out and he returned them with a tiny smile but the girls saw it anyways and melted into a puddle right away. He then walked past them down the hallway with his duffel bag on his shoulder and a towel hanging around his neck. 

 

Kai was considered as one of the popular students in his university or so the others said and he even has a title called ‘the guy most of the girls want to date’ but Kai himself didn't care about himself being popular or not, he just wanted to graduate with flying colors and have a happy and peaceful life. He was aware that he had a lot of admirers, both boys and girls adored him and even the lecturers liked him despite of his cool attitude. Well, lecturers will like the students if they’re smart and hardworking right? Plus, Kim Kai is handsome, smart and cool, so who wouldn’t like him? Besides Kai, the other guy who’s popular in their school was Park Chanyeol, the tall and charming music majored student who appeared to be Kai’s best friend. Needless to say, the duo had almost half of the students in the school crazy for them. Although Kai was the cool and composed one and Chanyeol was the totally opposite of him but they became best friend and now they’re the perfect duo in everyone’s eyes. 

 

Kai was walking past the labs in the science building when he heard a loud ‘bang’ followed by an ‘oww’ coming out from one of the lab he just passed by. He stopped abruptly and turned around, a few whimpers can be heard and he doidn't hesitate to walk into the lab to check out what happened. At first, Kai didn’t saw any living beings in the spacious lab but then he heard a hiss coming from one of the tables beside him. He crouched down trying to search for the source of the voice and then suddenly a guy with an oversized baby blue sweater appeared underneath the table and Kai almost screamed in shock, almost. The guy in blue sweater literally jumped and the top of his head hit the table. A loud “oww!” followed by a soft whimper came out and Kai can only stared at the guy. He really pities him because he knew this is the second time the guy hit his head and from how the guy’s eyes brimmed with tears, he knew it’s painful. The guy rubbed his head with his palm and looked at Kai with questionable eyes as if asking what was he doing here. Kai didn’t know what to say so he remained silent but the guy in front of him keep staring at him with tear-filled eyes so he decided to ask if he’s okay. “A-Are you okay? Do you need help or anything?” The guy looked surprised for a moment but he shook his head after that. “I’m okay, everything is okay.” He smiled widely and stood up, patting the dust on his pants. Kai nodded briefly, decided to leave and head back home to have his afternoon nap. Just when Kai was about to step out of the room, the guy called him. “W-Wait!” He turned around with arch brows, thinking maybe the other wanted to thank him. The guy walks a little closer to Kai and only then he realized the other is blushing. “Yes?” Kai asks, staring intensely at the guy who’s playing with the hem of his sweater now. “Uhm...you’re a friend of Park Chanyeol right?” The guy asked hesitantly and looked up with his cheeks painted in pink. “Uh yeah.” Kai nodded slowly, waiting for the other to continue. “D-Does he had a girlfriend or a boyfriend?” Kai totally wasn’t expecting that but he didn’t care if the guy knew because who knew maybe this guys is Chanyeol’s type? “No, he doesn’t.” Kai replied, finding how the other’s face lit up immediately amusing. “Okay, thanks!” The guy said happily and Kai was even more amuse because the guy was crying a few minutes ago but he’s grinning so happily now. Kai only nodded slightly when the guy bid him goodbye and turned around to walk out of the lab leaving the guy smiling stupidly to himself.

 

Kai thought that his first three period passes rather slow today, maybe because Chanyeol was absent and wasn’t there to annoy and entertain him. Normally, the taller will cracked a few jokes on the topic the lecturer was saying or maybe annoyed Kai using his pencil, mainly poking Kai’s arm with it non stop until Kai sent him a death glare and slapped his hand away. Kai heaved a sigh as it’s finally his break time and he doesn’t have class after an hour. So, he decided to take a quick lunch at the university’s cafe and went to the library to finish the book he found interesting last week. Kai was eating his pasta with his other friend Suho when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around only to meet with a hoodie which had the word ohbey written it along with a derpy face. Cool shirt. Kai thought and looked up at the person but the person was never a word close to cool because the said person was grinning sheepishly at Kai with flushed cheeks. Kai blinked, had he met this person before? Wait...he’s the guy in the lab yesterday... “Uhm...is there anything I can help you with?” Kai asked as polite as he can be but still without any expression on his face. “Do you know where is Chanyeol?” The guy asked and blinked innocently. “He’s absent today.” Kai being as straightforward as usual, replied immediately without any more words. The guy seemed disappointed for a moment with his eyes downcast but he nodded afterwards, showing a small smile. 

 

Kai wasn’t sure why the disappointed look on the guy had his heart squeezing for a brief moment but he can’t do anything since his best friend wasn’t there either so he decided to shrug it off. “Yixing, let’s go.” The derpy hoodie guy said. Kai didn’t notice there’s a guy talking to Suho until the other calls him. Kai recognized the other as he’s one of the member in his dance class and Kai knew how good the other can dance but he sure didn’t know that Yixing knows Suho, they even looked close. After Yixing and the guy left, Kai asked Suho about Yixing and Suho told him that Yixing was his mum’s best friend’s son and they’ve known each other since high school. From the look in Suho’s eyes when he talked about Yixing, Kai concluded that his friend had feelings for the dancer. 

 

Kai walked to the library after saying goodbye to Suho, planning to stay in the library until his next class. After taking the book he wanted to read from one of the shelves, he sat down at the seat far back of the library, liking where it’s more quiet with lesser people, he can’t deal with some people whispering here and there while he’s trying to focus. Kai’s on the fifth page of the book when he heard some shuffling and some grunts behind him. He placed the book down on his lap and looked behind, finding the scene quite funny. Apparently, a guy with a armful of books on his left was trying to flip open a book he just took from the shelf with his right hand but the stack of books on his left were about to fall soon so he’s struggling on his own. Kai figured it’ll be a ruckus afterwards so he decided to help the student. “You look like you need some help.” Kai walked beside the guy and said, finding the guy oddly familiar. 

 

Sehun sighed dramatically when he was told earlier that Chanyeol didn’t came to class today. Yixing who’s beside him patted his shoulder and gave him a don’t-be-sad-my-friend look. Sehun pouted but nodded nonetheless. “You act like a lovesick school girl man.” Yixing teased and earned himself a death glare from Sehun. He chuckled and continued, “Hey, I gotta go, class starts in 5 minutes.” He then waved Sehun goodbye and left. 

 

Sehun’s pout deepened. 

 

Sehun then remembered he still had an assignment to complete so he headed to the library. Sehun used Google to search for the books he needed, and soon, his left hand was full of books and his right hand was still holding his phone. Sehun checked his phone again, noticing there’s one more book he needed so he walked to the last row of the shelves to search for the book. Ah, it’s here! He then took out the book and decided to flip it open to see if it’s the book he wanted but he seemed to forget his left hand was 'occupied' and he was holding his phone on his right so he’s struggling to flip open the book. “Aish.” Sehun grunted when his phone dropped so he crouched down to pick up his phone. He heaved a long sigh when he finally managedto pick up his precious phone. He then placed his phone on top of the shelve and decided to flip open the book once again. Sehun thought that the book hated him because no matter how, he cannot open the first page and the stack of books he’s holding was going to fall somehow. Just when he’s about to lose control and throw all the books on the floor, a voice piped in. “You look like you need some help.” 

 

Kai definitely didn’t expected the guy to be the guy who asked him about Chanyeol just now. Sehun looked at Kai in awe but nodded nonetheless because he could really need some help right then. Kai let out a small chuckle and Sehun thought he finally saw the guy smiled because he never once saw him smiled (exclude the times he’s with Chanyeol, but Chanyeol made everyone happy and that’s what Sehun thought. “Thanks.” Sehun said with a bright smile making his eyes turned into beautiful crescents. “No problem at all.” Kai replied coolly as usual, he’s quite amused at the guy who he didn’t even know his name yet they talked more than once in less than three days. Since the day he knew this guy, the latter kept appearing in front of him but Kai knew the other had a crush on his best friend. Well, Chanyeol held most of the hearts of the girls in their university so Kai wasn’t even surprised when he knew this guy liked Chanyeol. “What’s your name?” Kai asked suddenly startling Sehun. “S-Sehun. Oh Sehun.” Sehun introduced himself shyly. “You really like Chanyeol huh?” Kai being as straightforward he is, asked and it surprised Sehun again. Sehun was beyond flustered and his cheeks turned scarlet. Sehun looked up to see Kai looking at him intensely and he quickly avoided his gaze but he nodded nonetheless. Kai chuckled, looking at Sehun’s flustered face and it makes Sehun smiled slightly despite he’s caught red handed by Kai but seeing the other smiled made him wanted to smile too. Kai should smile more. Sehun thought but he didn’t dare to say it out loud. He knew Kai was Chanyeol’s best friend because the duo was the most popular guys in the campus and he also knew that Kai was the cooler ones, he seldom smiled so it surprised him when he saw Kai smiled. When Kai looked at Sehun and the latter was staring at him without blinking, he quickly stopped smiling as he realized he smiled too much and coughed slightly to grab Sehun’s attention back. “Where should I carry these books to?” Kai asked, back to his expressionless face. “Uhm...let’s just find a seat so you can place them there.” Sehun smiled sheepishly and walked in front of Kai. 

 

Both of them ended up sitting beside each other. None of them talked to each other since they sat down, Kai was too occupied in the book he’s reading and Sehun was too busy typing on his laptop. The bell rang and Kai jolted up from his seat, he quickly packed his things and left after saying goodbye to Sehun. 

 

It’s nearly 5 when Kai left the dance studio. He walked pass the science building as usual in order to reach the gate. Kai suddenly remembered his encounter with Sehun yesterday and he can’t help but looked into the lab. His eyes widened when he saw there’s really someone inside and the person was sleeping on the table. Kai arched his brows and walked in, wondering who’s that. To say he’s surprise, he’s certainly not because the person who’s sleeping was Oh Sehun, the one and only. Kai looked at Sehun’s sleeping face and he can’t help but smiled. Sehun had his mouth opened and he had his face on top of the paper, Kai guessed the other fell asleep while doing his assignment because he’s still holding his pen in his right hand. Cute. Wait, did I just said he’s cute, no I didn’t. Kai shook off his thought and bent down, decided to wake Sehun up. “Sehun...wake up.” He shook the other’s arm slightly but Sehun doesn’t even showed any reaction so he called again. “Sehun...wake up, it’s time to go back.” This time, he made sure to shake with more force. Sehun let out a whine but still didn’t wake. Kai sighed and called again, louder this time. “Oh Sehun, wake up now.” This time, Sehun whined louder but his eyes finally fluttered open and Kai felt relieved because if he’s still not going to wake up, he might strangle him and that wouldn’t be nice. Sehun jolted up from his seat when he realized Kai was standing so close to him and that action of him causing him to knock his knees to the table. He yelped in pain and hid his face on the table, too embarrassed to look up. Kai looked dumbfounded for a moment but he started to laugh after that, finding Sehun extremely funny because of his clumsiness. Sehun looked up at Kai with his tomato red face, causing Kai to laugh harder and he was sure he has never laughed this hard before. Sehun’s flustered but totally amused by Kai’s laughter. Sehun looked at Kai and his beautiful eye smile, he’s totally mesmerized by that and his face became redder after he realized what he was thinking. “Stop laughing, it’s not funny!” Sehun wailed, glaring at Kai who’s holding his stomach because of laughing too hard. Seeing Sehun getting mad and flustered made Kai laughed even harder until he crouched down because his stomach hurt. “Urgh! I’m going back!” Sehun groaned and stomped out of the lab after packing his stuff, leaving Kai flabbergasted. He then followed Sehun out and walked behind him without speaking a word but Sehun knew Kai was following him so he sent death glares to him every 20 seconds causing Kai to laugh. Both of them then headed to the opposite way back home after exiting the school gate. 

 

Kai went to class the next day and Chanyeol was still absent. The giant apparently had a fever, that’s what Chanyeol told him the previous night. Kai was eating with Suho at the cafe when Sehun approached him again, asking about where is Chanyeol. Kai guessed he had to deal with Sehun asking him Chanyeol’s whereabouts until his best friend appeared. Kai clearly saw Sehun frowned and pouted when he knew Chanyeol was absent because of having fever, he can’t helped but teased the other and Sehun glared at Kai as if they’re enemies for ages. 

 

Kai found Sehun sleeping in the lab again after his dance practice. This time, Sehun was found sleeping on the chair with his head against the back of the chair and his face covered with a Chemistry book. Kai shook his head and sighed, decided to wake up the sleeping boy. “Oh Sehun, wake up.” Kai called beside his ear and sat down. To his surprise, Sehun jolted awake, immediately knocking his knees again and his book that’s on his face fell to his lap, making him yelped in pain. Kai watched the scene in front of him without blinking, sighing afterwards at Sehun’s clumsiness. This will be a long week. Sehun felt the stares that Kai was giving him and he smiled at the latter sheepishly, but Kai only sighed again and walked out of the lab. Sehun quickly gathered his stuffs and follows behind Kai. “Your hair is sticking out, do something about it.” Kai said while they walked out of the building, Sehun immediately blushed red in embarrassment. 

 

Chanyeol finally came to school the next day, the duo was on their way to the cafe when they saw a guy walking towards them. The said guy was carrying a stack of books and from the way he's dressed, Kai knew that the guy was definitely Oh Sehun. “Jongin, what’s wrong? Do you know the guy?” Chanyeol looked at the direction Kai’s looking and asked. “No!... Uhm...maybe.” Kai gulped, he wasn’t sure telling Chanyeol he knew Sehun was a good idea or not. Chanyeol raised a brow and lookd at Kai skeptically, Kai could only shrugged and acted like nothing’s wrong. Sehun walked towards the duo and Kai could see Sehun’s face lighted up when he noticed Chanyeol. Kai stared at Sehun who only had eyes for Chanyeol, wondering what Sehun was going to do. Sehun was all smile until he accidentally tripped on his own foot and face planted the floor. It all happened too sudden and Kai can only stared at the figure groaning on the floor. This stupid. Kai sighed and walked towards Sehun before crouching down to gather all the books. “Yah, are you okay?” Kai asked Sehun who’s still kissing the floor because he’s too embarrassed to get up. “Noooo...” A groan can be heard followed by a small whimper. “Can you get up or do you need help?” Kai sighed and asked. “I-I guess I’m okay.” Sehun finally looked up and Kai was shocked because there’s blood dripping down his nose and his forehead was so red. “No, you’re not okay. Come, let’s get you to the nurse.” Kai helped Sehun up and carried the stack of books in one hand, another hand tugging Sehun’s arm and dragged him towards the clinic. Chanyeol was left dumbfounded by his best friend who just disappeared a few minutes ago. What just happened? 

 

After Sehun’s nose got treated, both of them sat in silence with Kai staring at the floor and Sehun constantly peeking at Kai. “T-Thank you.” Sehun said timidly and looked away, a tinge of pink creeping up his face. “You’re so stupid.” Kai muttered, still looking at the floor and Sehun whipped his head to look at Kai. “W-What?” Sehun had never been called stupid because hey, he’s a Chemical Engineering student with the highest grades among his class for God’s sake. “You’re so stupid.” Kai repeated as if Sehun didn’t heard him just now and Sehun frowned. “I’m not okay!” He protested and pouted, eyes starring daggers into Kai. The latter scoffed and turned around to face Sehun, fingers pointing out to his injured nose. “Then tell me what’s this called?” Sehun went speechless but frown deepened. “That was an accident...” he mumbled after a while and Kai chuckled at Sehun’s cuteness. Wait, did I just thought he’s cute? After realizing that, Kai stopped smiling and went back to his usual stoic face. “Whatever.” He said quietly and stood up. “I have to leave, I’m hungry.” With that, Kai left without waiting for Sehun to reply. 

 

Sehun’s stomach was growling when he woke up from his short nap at the clinic and luckily no one was in there if not he’ll be embarrassing as hell. Just as he’s about to get up and go get some food, the door opened. C-Chanyeol? Sehun’s eyes widened in shock, this was unbelievable! His crush, Park Chanyeol was standing in front of him with a charming yet shy smile and god, Sehun had breathing problem suddenly. “You’re Sehun right?” Chanyeol asked as he scratched his nape awkwardly. “Y-Yes.” Sehun stuttered but eyes never left Chanyeol, he’s basically openly staring at Chanyeol. Chanyeol then walked closer to Sehun and handed him a paper bag. “This is for you. You must be hungry.” Sehun looked at the paper bag and nodded sheepishly. He was beyond happy now, his crush aka Park Chanyeol just bought him food. I’m the luckiest person on earth! Sehun felt like he’s in heaven, he couldn’t be more happier. “Kai called me to send you this, he had to rush to class.” Sehun immediately fell from heaven after hearing what Chanyeol said. “W-What? Kai?” Sehun eyes grew bigger than he first saw Chanyeol just now. “Ya. He didn’t know what you like to eat so he bought what he liked. I have to go now, bye Sehun, recover soon!” Chanyeol flashed him his bright smile and left without waiting for Sehun to say thanks. 

 

Sehun stared into the space for a while after Chanyeol left, all he can think about was Kai. He didn’t know why his heart felt a little weird after knowing Kai had bought him food despite he’ll be late for class. A warm feeling flowed through Sehun’s heart as he opened the paper bag. So Kai liked these... Inside the paper bag, there are two bagels and a cup of hot chocolate and Sehun couldn't thanked Kai more because he liked bagel too and he loved hot chocolate. Taking a sip of the hot chocolate, another warm feeling flowed through his heart and he didn’t even realize he’s smiling like an idiot. Suddenly, Chanyeol smiling to him doesn’t seemed important anymore because Kai’s warm smile was what mattered to him now. 

 

Sehun wanted to see that beautiful smile again. 

 

He doesn’t know why but he wanted to make Kai smiled more. 

 

Even after that Kai will call him stupid but it doesn’t matter.

 

The following week passed by with Kai found Sehun sleeping either in the lab or the library after class everyday. Sehun fell asleep so often that Kai started to wonder what did the younger did that made him so tired. He can’t be studying the whole night right? Besides seeing a sleepy Sehun everyday, Kai had witnessed Sehun tripping on his own shoelace, walking into the door face-first, poking himself in the face with a bubble tea straw and he even spotted few bruises and cuts on his body parts which are visible. The worries he got for Sehun were endless since the latter was super clumsy and the clumsiness of Sehun drove him crazy. Kai was worried sick when he found a new formed bruise on Sehun’s arm when the younger was sleeping in the lab a few moments ago. After he woke Sehun up, he grabbed his arm immediately and took a clearer look at the bruise. “Sehun, what is this? What happened? Did someone bullied you?” Kai asked worriedly with furrowed brows. Sehun was flabbergasted, Kai was so near and he’s holding his arms, moreover, he looked extremely worried. Sehun’s face blushed crimson immediately when he felt Kai’s thumb gently caressing his bruised arm. “I...No one bullied me...i-it’s just... I slipped and I kind of hurt my arm. It’s nothing big...” Sehun explained and smiled sheepishly. “Stupid, you’re so clumsy.” Kai still looked worried although Sehun had reassured him that he’s okay. “I-It’s just the furniture hates me and that’s all...” Sehun says a matter-of-factly and Kai couldn’t even be mad at Sehun because the younger looked so cute and who wanted himself to be hurt anyways? “Be careful next time okay?” Kai said softly and Sehun could only nodded dumbly, cheeks still flushed because Kai haven’t let go of his arm and he didn’t looked like he’ll let go soon as he’s still caressing the bruise. 

 

 

The next day, Sehun was heading to the lab when he saw Kai talking to Chanyeol in the dance studio. The two of them looked excited and Sehun couldn’t help but felt a little jealous. Kai was laughing, Chanyeol made Kai laughed. Sehun didn’t know why he felt a tug on his heartstrings at the scene and the weirdest thing was he wasn’t jealous at Kai but at Chanyeol, he should be the one that made Kai laughed, not Chanyeol. Sehun was staring intently at the two guys in the dance studio that he didn’t noticed the glass door of the studio was opened and he bumped it straight in the face with it. “Ow!” Sehun covered his face with his palm and screamed internally. That was so painful, my nose... “Oh my god Sehun! Are you okay?” Sehun heard a familiar voice came beside him so he removed his palm and looked at the person. “I-I’m okay...” Sehun said while he tried to cover his face again to prevent Kai from seeing it but it’s too late because Kai had already seen it. He grabbed Sehun’s wrist and examined the latter’s face with furrowed brows. “Shit, you’re bleeding! Let’s go to the clinic.” Kai cursed for the first time and pulled Sehun with him without waiting for him to answer. This is the first time Sehun heard Kai cursed and he knew Kai’s really mad this time. He’s supposed to make Kai happy not mad. 

 

 

The nurse left after helping Sehun and there are only two of them in the room. Sehun still felt painful but he didn’t want to show it, he didn’t want to make Kai angrier. Kai stared at Sehun and the younger looked away, avoiding any eye contact with the elder. “It still hurt isn’t it?” Kai was the first to break the silence, the crease between his brows was still there. Sehun nodded slowly, face still facing the wall. “Why are you so stupid and clumsy?! You were looking at Chanyeol right? Is he that handsome that you can’t even take your eyes off him while you’re walking?!” Kai burst out suddenly and Sehun looked at him with wide eyes. Why was he so mad? Tears started to gather in his eyes as he looked at Kai, he felt so stupid and disappointed at himself. He hated himself for making Kai angry and he felt so useless and stupid. “I-I w-wasn’t looking a-at Chanyeol...I was looking at y-you...you looked so happy with Chanyeol. I’m s-supposed to be the one who made y-you laughed but I made you angry now...I should be the one beside you...” Sehun started to sob, tears falling down his cheeks. Kai was shocked upon hearing what Sehun said and when Sehun cried, his heart clenched. He didn’t want to make him sad but he just shouted at him. Gosh, what have I done? “Sehun...I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t be mad at you, I shouldn’t shout at you. Please don’t cry...” Kai leaned in and wiped the tears away from Sehun’s face. “Y-You shouldn’t be sorry...I made you angry...I’m sorry. I-I just don’t like seeing you with Chanyeol...” Sehun sobbed and Kai’s heart clenched. “No, I’m sorry too for shouting at you. I'm just worried. Please don’t cry anymore...” Kai cupped Sehun’s jaw with his hand and wiped away the falling tears. 

 

Sehun soon calmed down and Kai never felt so grateful, he cannot stand seeing Sehun cries and it pained him. “Sehun, were you jealous?” Kai asked suddenly when he realized Sehun kind of confessed his feelings just now. Sehun’s face flushed deep red and he quickly turned around to avoid looking at Kai. He thought Kai was going to let him go since there was a moment of silence but he was so wrong. Kai cupped his jaw with both his hands and turned him around to face him. “Tell me Sehun...are you jealous? Am I more handsome than Chanyeol?” Kai looked deeply into Sehun’s eyes and the latter heartbeat fastened, he never met someone with such beautiful eyes until he looked into Kai’s eyes. Yes, Kai’s handsome, so much more handsome than Chanyeol. “I...y-yes. Y-yes...you are...” Sehun could hear his own heart beating so loud and his face had never been redder. Kai smiled and asked again, “Then do you like me?” A smirk appeared on his face when he saw how flustered Sehun looked. “Y-Yes...I-I like you...” Sehun whispered the last part and looked down shyly. Kai smiled, ever so bright and he just wanted to hug Sehun now. And so he did. 

 

“I like you too Sehun.” He whispered to his ear and embraced him in a tight hug afterwards. 

 

The surprised squeak from Sehun made him smiled brighter, Sehun was so cute. So clumsy but so cute. 

 

And Kai wanted to protect him always because Sehun should always be his clumsy Sehun, his and his only. 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think of this 5k fluff in the comments! Thanks for reading and hope you guys enjoyed! This is originally posted on AFF and this is my first time posting here. Hope you all like it!  
> Thanks again!


End file.
